The present invention relates to computer software, and more specifically, to computer software which provides smart reviews for applications in application stores.
Application stores provide a centralized location for developers to host applications that can be downloaded by users for installation on various devices executing common operating systems. In addition, users can submit reviews of the applications hosted in the application store. Often, these reviews highly influence whether a given application is successful or not. Furthermore, application developers often read user reviews to identify defects or other issues in their applications. Doing so allows developers to update the applications accordingly in an attempt to please users.